Filial
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Jerman dan Hungaria menganeksasi Ceko dan Slowakia. Ada satu keluarga kecil terbentuk. Bukan atas dasar kebencian, untungnya. {canon; historical setting}


**Filial**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Family/Romance. **Rating** : K+.

 _(Jerman dan Hungaria menganeksasi Ceko dan Slowakia. Ada satu keluarga kecil terbentuk. Bukan atas dasar kebencian, untungnya.)_

* * *

.

 _ **filial**_ _. adj . eng – ind: berkenaan dengan anak perempuan. [ gtrans ]_

 _._

 _._

Siang itu, tanah masih basah. Musim dingin siap datang dan matahari juga lebih sering bersembunyi—padahal, musim gugur masih nyaman memanja langit perbatasan itu. Ia lupa bahwa kadang-kadang sebagian warga bumi rindu cahaya ketika kegelapan sudah siap di depan mata.

(Gelap, gelap, gelap, sebentar lagi _ia_ akan datang.)

Hungary membidik target bundar di depan sana dengan Mannlicher-FÉG 35M cokelat terang di tangannya. Prussia berdiri di balik punggungnya, dengan segelas besar bir yang isinya tak lebih dari dua reguk lagi. Dia menghabiskannya ketika Hungary bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Tembakan Hungary hanya meleset dua sentimeter dari titik merah.

"Kurasa kau sudah siap."

"Hu-um~" Hungary menurukan senjatanya, memangkunya, dan mendongak pada Gilbert. "Apa ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan lagi?"

Prussia menerawang. Untuk sesaat dia melihat hutan di balik deretan papan target seperti berkabut. Lalu ia menelan ludah. "Banyak."

Sinar nafsu dari mata Hungary mendadak memudar, dan hijau matanya langsung menjadi terang kembali. Dia menggigiti ujung bibir bagian bawahnya. Bahunya melemas dan dia merengkuh FÉG 35M-nya, salah satu tangan meremas celana hijaunya.

Kadang, Hungary tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Kadang, Hungary tidak bisa mengendalikan dunia di sekelilingnya.

Resiko sebagai representasi.

* * *

Sekarang, tidak bisa lagi dunia menemukan hijau gelap yang penuh hasrat di mata Hungary. Entah kenapa, semua itu tidak pernah datang lagi, bahkan ketika seluruh persiapan—tank, meriam, senjata-senjata, dan tentara terlatih—sudah di dibuktikan keberadaannya depan matanya.

Prussia selalu ada di sampingnya, apapun yang dilakukannya yang berkaitan dengan kerja sama Jerman dan Hungaria. Germany hanya datang sesekali, sebab bos besarnya selalu menuntutnya untuk hadir di kesibukan apapun yang dia datangi. Dan Hungary mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini, karena keberadaan Prussia setidaknya memberikannya jaminan; bahwa dia tak perlu melewati hal-hal berat seorang diri.

Dia butuh seseorang di sampingnya yang mengatakan bahwa yang akan dia lakukan bukan kehancuran. Bukan kiamat. Bukan membunuh harapan. Dia perlu seseorang untuk menyingkirkan semua pola pikir itu.

Walau kadangkala, kegelisahan, desis-desis tak menyenangkan, serta tatapan mata yang nanar dari Prussia (yang dia perhatikan diam-diam) meyakinkannya ... bahwa mereka **memang** akan menciptakan dosa.

Tangan Hungary bergerak gelisah ketika dia melihat sebuah tank selesai diperbaiki. Dia segera keluar dari area itu dan melewati pagar kayunya hanya dengan menabrak. Derap kaki seirama di balik punggungnya memberitahunya bahwa Prussia membuntuti, namun itu tak membuatnya menoleh. Prussia juga tak memanggilnya.

Dia sampai di jarak seratus meter dari gudang senjata, dia berhenti dan menarik napas.

"Kau takut, ya?"

"Bukan takut," tapi gelengan kepalanya memperlihatkan seolah dia sedang merinding.

"Iya, kau takut. Takut berdosa."

"Diam!" dia berbalik dan menghardik. "Kau juga, bodoh!"

"Memang," Prussia melangkah ke sampingnya. "Mau apalagi? Kita tidak seberkuasa bos-bos kita. Mereka yang mau, dan memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan lagi? Kita adalah mereka, dan merekalah yang memerintah kita."

Hungary menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kiri, tetapi langsung melepasnya setelah dia bisa mengatur napasnya. "Oke, kau menang. Ini artinya bukan kita yang menyerang, bukan kita yang bermaksud menghancurkan mereka, ya 'kan? Tapi pemimpin-pemimpin kita. Yang berniat mempersatukan. Kadang persatuan itu butuh pengorbanan. Kadang pengorbanan itu menyakitkan, tetapi itu harus dilakukan demi masa depan yang baik untuk bersama, bukan begitu? Ya 'kan?" dia menghadap Prussia dan mencengkeram bagian depan seragam lawan bicaranya. "Jawab, Prussia! Jawab! Aku benar, 'kan?"

Satu cengiran sadis, satu gelak tawa sinis. "Kau benar-benar terdengar takut. Kau sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak bersalah, 'kan?"

"Kaumau memojokkanku seperti apalagi?!" Hungary meninju dada Prussia. "Memang itu yang terjadi dan aku tidak bisa keluar lagi! Kau juga sama, 'kan?!"

Prussia menangkap kedua tangan Hungary. "Memang bukan kita yang melakukannya, tetapi kita _ikut_ melakukannya. Kita juga akan bersalah. Tetapi kita punya jangka hidup yang lebih lama dari semua pemimpin kita. Kita pasti masih punya waktu untuk memperbaikinya."

Hungary memandang mata Prussia, tangannya masih terkepal tetapi tertahan oleh genggaman yang lebih kuat.

"Selama itu bukan kiamat, setiap kehancuran pasti bisa mendapat perbaikan, Hungary. Kau hanya perlu melewatinya."

Hungary menjatuhkan kepalanya di depan dada Prussia, bersandar dan menganggap dunianya tak lebih dari sebidang kulit yang tertutupi seragam biru tua yang berbau mesiu.

"Hidup ini sederhana. Kau hanya perlu melewati."

"Seolah dunia itu semudah itu," Hungary mendesis dan kepala tangannya yang sudah mulai dibebaskan pun mulai memukuli Prussia lagi. Namun lebih pelan kali ini.

"Memang mudah. Manusia dan pikirannyalah yang membuatnya sulit. Dan kita, dipersulit oleh mereka. Kenapa kita menambah sulit hidup kita sendiri?"

Tangan Hungary pun melemah dan kepalan itu berhenti menyakiti, berganti menjadi rangkulan yang membuat darah di punggung Prussia berdesir. Prussia balas melakukannya. Tubuh Hungary terasa seperti keramik rapuh. Lalu ia mendongak, menemukan langit yang kesepian.

Kalau Hungary adalah keramik yang telah retak, _ah, dia mengambil napas dengan berat_ , mungkin dirinya adalah sehelai kapas yang tipis.

* * *

Dari utara, selatan dan barat pasukan Jerman menyerang. Insiden Šluknov waktu itu hanya permulaan, dan kini mereka telah memojokkan hingga tak lagi ada garis pembatas. Tentara berbendera merah-putih-hijau menyerang belakangan, dua puluh hari setelah penyerangan pertama Germany dan Prussia, namun mereka memetik hasil yang sama.

Prussia membantu Hungary dalam invasi di Kosice dan Bratislava, sementara Germany meninggalkan mereka, dia sesekali berada di pos tempat dia berhasil memenangkan teritori dan kadang kembali ke Jerman untuk menemui bosnya.

Penyerangan sudah hampir sampai ke titik terakhir pertahanan orang-orang Czech dan Slovakia. Hari itu mendung, salju sudah siap turun. Lewat radio tadi pagi, Prussia dikabari adiknya bahwa daerah Bohemia dan Moravia di Czech sudah berhasil dijadikan bagian dari protektorat _Reich_. Kabar yang bagus, untuk satu sisi.

Prussia dan Hungary menjelajahi hingga ke bagian tersudut Bratislava, tidak bisa benar-benar berbahagia atas kabar itu karena mereka masih punya hal untuk dicari.

"Tidak ada di reruntuhan sana juga?"

Hungary menggeleng, masih membungkuk dengan memegang lutut. Punggung tangannya menyapu kening.

Prussia melepaskan topinya, dan mengipaskannya ke depan wajah. Syal yang diselipkan di balik kerah seragamnya ternyata membuatnya gerah, walaupun cuaca awal Desember cukup menggigit untuk orang-orang yang masih betah bersahabat dengan angin musim gugur.

"Istirahat?" tawarnya pada Hungary.

"Tidak. Ke sebelah sini," Hungary mulai melangkah lagi melewati Prussia, berikut bongkahan-bongkahan bekas dinding yang pecah. Dia melewati patahan palang kayu yang melintang dengan melompat, lalu memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang punya genangan darah kecil di mulutnya.

Hungary merangsek masuk ke rumah yang pintunya terlepas sebelah dari bingkai. Dia menjelajahi tempat itu dengan Prussia di balik punggungnya. Hungary membongkar rumah itu lebih gesit dari yang Prussia duga dari seorang perempuan yang kelelahan. Hungary bahkan hanya perlu menendang pintu lemari untuk membuatnya hancur. Tetapi yang dia cari tidak ada di sana, dan dia pun berdecak kesal.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru," Prussia duduk di lengan kursi yang posisinya miring karena salah satu kakinya patah. "Istirahatlah dulu."

"Aku belum lelah!" pekik Hungary, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Prussia melonggarkan syalnya lalu ikut berlari sambil mendengus. Pantas saja wanita itu membiarkan syalnya tercecer entah di pojokan Bratislava sebelah mana, panas tubuhnya pasti menggila karena dia berlari tanpa henti.

Hungary sudah keluar dari rumah, dan Prussia meneriakinya, "Setidaknya tunggu aku, hei! Eh—eh, kau belum memeriksa seluruh ruangan dengan benar, oi—"

Dia tak menemukan Hungary lagi di sekitar. Namun gang masih panjang. Prussia ikut berlari.

"Hungary! Oi, wanita penggorengan! Hungary! Kau di mana?!"

Prussia menyusuri gang. Dia melihat beberapa mayat namun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Hun—"

Hungary berada di ujung gang, dengan kedua tangan mengacungkan pistol yang sedari awal hanya disembunyikannya.

Seorang lelaki dewasa terduduk dengan kaki terluka, dan perempuan kecil di sampingnya merapatkan kedua tangan di dada; ketakutan.

Hungary tersenyum kecil, namun tangannya yang gemetaran bisa membuktikan hal lain yang ia rasakan. Salah satu matanya hijau gelap, namun yang lain terang cerah dan punya sedikit harapan. Bibir tipisnya terbuka sebentar, bergetar, lalu menutup lagi. Prussia merapat di sampingnya.

Dan akhirnya, ia mampu berucap, "Selamat sore, Czech dan Slovakia."

* * *

 _West_ menyediakan satu rumah dengan dua tingkat di tepian Praha, tepat di samping rumah kecil yang ia jadikan pos. 'Tawanan' pun mereka bagi dua, Prussia mengawasi Czech di lantai dua sementara Hungary mencoba mengobati Slovakia yang terluka di lantai bawah.

Malam itu, persediaan obat Hungary habis tepat ketika seluruh luka Slovakia sudah ditangani.

Dia beradu pandang dengan Slovakia. Lelaki itu terlihat sabar. Desas-desus tentang dia yang katanya lemah dan lambat mengambil kebijakan langsung tak Hungary percayai. Bagaimanapun, dia telah melihat bagaimana aslinya orang ini, yang bahkan ikut mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri sementara Hungary mencoba melakukannya.

"Habis?"

Hungary mengangguk cepat. Mencoba untuk tidak terlihat lemah.

"Ini pun sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kau lihat keadaan Czech saja."

"Hungary!" Prussia menerobos pintu. Begitu tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Ikut aku," dia mengarahkan jempolnya ke balik punggung.

Entah karena naluri apa, Hungary kembali memandang Slovakia. Slovakia mengangguk seperti seorang ayah yang bijak, dan seketika hijau mata Hungary meredup. Melemah seperti lampu kehilangan suplai daya. Dia tenggelam dan takut. Dia mendadak gelisah sambil menggigiti bibirnya hingga Prussia memanggilnya kembali.

"Oke."

Prussia menutup mulutnya sambil melewati beberapa bagian rumah. Hungary menarik napas panjang satu kali dan ketika menapaki tangga, dia berucap, "Mereka bukan tawanan. Mereka teman kita. Jangan pernah perlakukan mereka sebagai tawanan."

Prussia melirik. "Kau akan menyimpulkan hal itu satu jam lebih cepat jika kaulah yang menjaga Czech."

Napas Hungary terhenti sebentar dan dia membalas lirikan Prussia. Dia bahkan bergeming sebentar di puncak anak tangga. Tetapi Prussia mematahkan kontak mata mereka, dan segera membukakan pintu ruangan yang mereka jadikan kamar untuk Czech.

"Kau lebih berpengalaman mengurus anak kecil. Veneziano dan HRE adalah buktinya."

Czech duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki ditekuk ke atas dan wajah disembunyikan di atas lututnya. Pakaiannya sudah diganti dan beberapa lukanya sudah bersih, namun bulir keringat masih berjatuhan di sekitar tangannya yang terbuka dan wajahnya.

"Dia beberapa kali mencoba tidur tapi dia terus menangis dan mengaku bermimpi buruk," Prussia membisiki. "Aku tidak berpengalaman soal ini."

Hungary mendelik, "Germany?"

"Sebuah kasus berbeda ketika kau mengurus anak yang sudah besar dengan sifat yang penurut dan bukan dalam kondisi perang."

Hungary diam saja dan segera menuju tempat tidur Czech. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak menimbulkan bunyi berisik ketika ia duduk, ia mencoba juga untuk tersenyum. "Hei. Takut, ya?"

Prussia bersandar pada lemari dan menyilangkan tangannya. Andai saja beberapa hal dapat diubah. Pekerjaan mereka. Tugas mereka. Waktu mereka hidup. Identitas mereka. Dan tempat mereka berada. Prussia pasti akan segera membawa Hungary ke altar dan merencanakan tentang berapa anak yang akan mereka miliki. Imajinasi sederhana di tengah suasana yang kurang baik. Setangkai mawar putih di tengah lautan abu kehitaman.

Czech mengangkat kepala. Prussia bisa menyaksikan Hungary tersenyum. Bukan paksaan kali ini.

"Kalian bukan tawanan di sini. Ingatlah, kita semua adalah teman. Kami berdua—ehm, maksudku bertiga—melakukan ini bukan untuk membunuh kalian. Kami hanya ingin bersatu. Maafkan kami atas segala pertumpahan yang terjadi," mata Hungary menghindar. "Kami tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik. Yah, kautahu, kadang-kadang kita malah tidak diberi pilihan. Kita hanya diberi perintah," dia mengulurkan tangan, walau agak ragu pada awalnya, untuk mengelus kepala Czech, "Mungkin kau belum bisa memahami ini dengan baik, tapi kuharap kau hanya mengerti satu hal: tolong jangan anggap kami penjahat."

 _Hungary, sebaiknya kita punya empat anak saja_ —mata Prussia mengatakan itu. Andai dia adalah tuan tanah di Munich dan bukan perwakilan negara, bibirnyalah yang akan mengucapkannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua duga, Czech langsung memeluk Hungary dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara rambut Hungary yang berkumpul di satu sisi. Hungary terkejut namun langsung mengusap punggung Czech dengan lembut.

 _Serius, Hungary, sebaiknya lima saja_. Dan Prussia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bukan, bukan, ini bukan waktunya untuk itu.

"Tolong ... lindungi sisa orang-orangku ..."

"Sayang ..." Hungary berkata sambil melonggarkan Czech dari dirinya dan mencoba memandanginya, "kau ... tidak marah atas mereka yang sudah kami ... kami ..."

Wajahnya mengiba, "Aku ... aku sangat ... sedih," ia menunduk, "tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa minta perlindungan pada kalian—kalau kalian bilang bahwa kalian bukan penjahat ..."

"Kaubisa minta perlindungan pada kami, tentu saja!" mata Hungary berbinar penuh semangat. "Pamanmu, Slovakia juga!" dia mengguncang pelan bahu Czech.

"Tolong, ya ... bantu aku agar suatu saat bisa melindungi mereka juga ..."

Hungary memeluk Czech lagi, kali ini lebih erat, seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja menemukan anaknya yang hilang tersesat di tengah keramaian, "Kaubisa tinggal bersama kami. Kautahu, cara awal agar kaubisa melindungi seseorang adalah dengan merasakan kebersamaan. Kebersamaan akan menciptakan ikatan. Juga membuatmu merasa cukup kuat dan berani untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ketika kau bersama mereka, kau merasa senang."

Czech memejamkan mata dan mengangguk di bahu Hungary.

Hungary menoleh pada Prussia dengan airmata yang telah meleleh dan lengkungan kepuasan di wajahnya.

Prussia menutup mata sesaat, sembari mengangguk, lantas tersenyum.

 _Prussia, setidaknya kita telah menghapus satu dosa_.

* * *

Czech tidak bisa menemukan penunjuk waktu. Tapi dari Prussia yang tertidur pulas di atas kursi di samping tempat tidurnya, dia bisa menebak. Pasti sudah lewat tengah malam.

Gadis kecil itu menyadari—tempat tidur ini terlalu luas untuk ditempati satu orang saja. Lantas mengapa Prussia lebih memilih tidur di kursi lapuk dengan dagu bertopang pada punggung kursi yang sudah terbelah itu? Dia bangun dan tempat tidur itu jadi berisik. Membangunkan Prussia yang lebih waspada dari seekor singa penjaga.

"Uh ..."

"Ma-maaf sudah membangunkanmu ..."

Prussia mengerjapkan mata dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ah, ya, ya. Hng. Silahkan tidur lagi."

"Kau tidak mau tidur di sini, Tuan Prussia?"

"Mmmhmhmhmmmh?" Prussia mencoba duduk tegak. "Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan'."

Czech tersenyum kecil. "Prussia tidak mau tidur di sini?"

"Uh ... silahkan tidur saja."

"Tapi ..."

"Kau takut tidur sendiri?" Prussia bertanya dengan mata membuka-tutup. Terlalu mengantuk untuk sekadar bertanya lebih panjang, tetapi dia harus melakukannya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, aku tahu, tidur di atas kursi itu tidak enak."

"Tapi aku sudah biasa, tenang saja," Prussia menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi di atas punggung kursi.

"Aku ingin agar—"

 _BRAK!_

Prussia langsung terbangun dengan ekspresi horor. Punggung kursi itu patah menjadi dua, salah satu bagiannya dan jatuh ke lantai kayu, berdebam keras.

"Jadi?" tanya Czech pelan.

"Oke, oke," Prussia berdiri, berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang sebelum akhirnya bisa mencapai tempat tidur.

Pintu pun terbuka, "Bunyi apa tadi?"

Prussia yang telah duduk di tepian tempat tidur langsung mengalihkan mata ke Czech. Czech, dengan suara pelannya menjawab, "Kursi tempat tidur Prussia patah. Aku mempersilahkannya tidur di sini."

Hungary menatap Prussia dengan mata merendahkan, "Cepat tidur."

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku hanya mengecek keadaan."

"Termasuk di lantai atas? Yang sudah kubilang merupakan kewajibanku? Sana, tidur," Prussia merebahkan kepalanya di tempat yang tak berbantal.

"Hungary tidak bisa tidur, ya? Bagaimana kalau tidur di sini juga?" Czech mengatakannya dengan terburu-buru sebelum Hungary menutup pintu. "Aku ... juga susah tidur. Aku tidak pernah tidur sendiri."

Hungary terpaku di bingkai pintu. Ternyata keputusan mereka untuk memisahkan Czech dan Slovakia adalah salah. Sama seperti menyuruh anak kecil yang belum siap sendiri untuk tidur jauh-jauh dari ayahnya. Hungary memutuskan untuk masuk. "Apa Prussia membuatmu takut?"

Czech tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga. Tapi kurasa ... Prussia bukan orang yang bisa mendongeng."

Hungary mencoba untuk tidak meledak tertawa. "Kausuka dongeng?" dia masih tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Slovakia sering mendongeng untukku seperti seorang ayah."

Hungary pun mengangguk. Dia langsung menuju tempat tidur.

" salah kaudatang ke sini," Prussia langsung memunggungi mereka berdua dan langsung menutup mata. Dia menarik napas untuk menghindarkan pikiran-pikiran lain dan membuat dirinya tenang, karena dia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang. Dia bisa mendengar Hungary mulai bercerita dongeng tentang landak yang berasal dari Hungaria yang pernah ia dengar suatu waktu, entah kapan, dia tak bisa dan tak mau mencoba mengingatnya lagi.

Hungary bercerita dengan suara setengah berbisik, sedikit banyak mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang hari-hari bersama Veneziano kecil beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Czech memang lebih besar dari Veneziano, tetapi tatapan mereka sama. Tatapan ingin tahu yang rindu kebersamaan.

Lama, dan Prussia tak juga tertidur bahkan ketika Hungary sudah mengucapkan kata tamat dan Czech tak terdengar bertanya-tanya penasaran lagi. Dia berbalik.

Hungary telah terlelap, dengan tangan melintang di atas pinggul Czech seperti seorang ibu yang tahu bahwa suasana malam di hari-hari perang tak cukup aman bagi anaknya untuk tidur nyenyak. Prussia menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Dia telah banyak menyaksikan nyawa gugur, di berbagai perang, di berbagai perebutan wilayah berdarah yang memakan korban tak sedikit. Dia melihat darah tumpah, dia melihat manusia-manusia meregang nyawa, dan tak jarang itu membuat bagian dalam dirinya seperti perih melepuh. Namun ketika melihat hal seperti ini— _seorang wanita yang kaukagumi, tentu saja_ —bersama seorang anak polos yang perlu perlindungan; dia merasa hangat. Merasa bahwa perdamaian dan kasih sayang masih ada di sekitarnya, bahkan sekarang ada di hadapannya. Masih ada harapan untuk membasuh hati dengan kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga yang hanya memelihara kedamaian.

Disaksikannya.

Dan lihatlah matanya. Betapa inginnya dia bergabung, untuk sekadar membuat dirinya lupa bahwa dunia dan manusia itu terkadang lebih kejam dari kematian.

Dia ikut melingkarkan tangan di atas tubuh Czech, di atas tangan Hungary.

"Ternyata kau belum tidur juga," salah satu mata Hungary terbuka.

Prussia menarik tangannya dengan cepat, tetapi Hungary cukup sigap untuk mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Kali ini berganti, tangan Hungary-lah yang menahannya di bagian atas. Wanita itu langsung menutup matanya lagi dan tak berkata apapun.

"Hungary."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Terima kasih."

Hungary masih mendengarnya. Dan tanpa Prussia tahu, wanita itu tersenyum.

* * *

Hungary baru tiba. Perjalanan dari Budapest ke Bratislava memakan waktu lebih lama karena dia tertahan di jalan. Ketika dia tiba di halaman rumah itu, sudah ada Prussia dan Czech duduk-duduk dan Slovakia menggunting rumput tinggi di samping rumah.

"Itu Hungary!"

Prussia menyeringai ketika mata mereka beradu pandangan. Bangku Czech sudah kosong karena penghuninya pergi berlari menyambar Hungary.

"Hungary!" dia memeluk, dan Hungary langsung menciumi rambutnya. Sesaat, mereka melupakan apa-apa yang terjadi di antara keempat negara tersebut. Berpura-pura sekian waktu untuk sesuatu yang manis, mungkin bisa menghapuskan luka. "Akan kubuatkan teh," katanya, dengan senyuman manis penyambut.

"Ah, aku bisa membuatnya—" tetapi Hungary terlambat. Czech sudah melesat pergi. Menggelengkan kepala, akhirnya dia duduk di samping Prussia, di tangga rumah yang baru saja dibersihkan itu.

Prussia memandang jauh ke depan. Ke jalan setapak yang sedikit becek. Tanahnya lembek dan dia bisa menemukan jejak sepatu Hungary di atas sana. Lelaki itu bertopang dagu. "Aku merasa ... ada yang salah," lalu dia melirik.

"Selalu ada yang salah, Prussia."

"Maksudku ..." Prussia menghela napas. "Warga mereka pasti membenci kita. Membenci orang-orang kita. Sementara kita di sini? Kita hidup damai seperti sebuah keluarga," suaranya serak ketika kata terakhir yang ia rasa suci itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Bukankah itu salah dan aneh? Rakyat mereka mungkin akan marah kalau mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua menghormati kita. Dan rakyat kita pasti tidak menyukai kenyataan bahwa kita memperlakukan mereka berdua seperti saudara."

Slovakia menumpuk rumput di sudut kiri depan pagar. Menyadari kedatangan Hungary, dia menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan ucapan selamat datang yang singkat namun hangat. Hungary membalas sekadarnya, dengan ekspresi yang tulus.

"Dari awal, memang tidak ada yang benar," Hungary melepas topi hijaunya. "Apalagi kita. Kita menyerang mereka. Tetapi setidaknya kita sudah membayar sedikit dengan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Dan mereka tidak tambah mengacaukan suasana dengan menghormati kita. Bersikap baik agar tidak ada lebih banyak darah yang tumpah. Yang penting orang-orang mereka bisa tetap hidup, kurasa mereka berpikir begitu."

"Semoga saja ..."

"Kau terlalu sering memikirkan hal terlalu dalam, Preuβen. Nikmatilah hidupmu."

Prussia memandang Hungary saksama. Lantas tawa sarkastis lepas dari dirinya. "Kau sebenarnya mencoba mengatakan itu untuk dirimu."

Hungary juga bertopang dagu, namun jari-jarinya menutup mulutnya. "Memang," gumamnya. "Bohong kalau aku tidak takut dan ragu."

"Ah, yang penting—"

"Ini tehnya," Czech menyerahkan satu cangkir, lalu duduk di antara Prussia dan Hungary di tangga tersebut.

"Terima kasih," satu kali sesap. Lalu Hungary berbisik pada Prussia, "Yang penting apa?"

Prussia menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Um ... Czech, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Prussia langsung membanting arah pembicaraan.

"Ya, silahkan."

"Kau tidak membenci ... kami?" tanyanya pelan. "Padahal kami ..."

"Seperti yang Hungary bilang waktu itu ... kalian memang tidak punya pilihan, bukan? Kalian tidak bisa mencegah orang-orang besar dari negara kalian untuk berbuat semau mereka ... sama seperti kami tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang kami," suaranya rendah, agak perih namun dia berhasil untuk menyimpulkan semuanya dengan senyuman.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Namun Prussia mencoba melunturkannya dengan terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Czech. "Terima kasih banyak."

Dan perasaan yang bercampur membuat Hungary menghabiskan tehnya dengan cepat.

Setelah keheningan cukup lama terjadi, dia menyikut Prussia. "Kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan padaku."

Prussia menggerutu.

"Aku ingin tahu."

Prussia mengalah. "Yang penting kita tetap bersama," ia membuang muka. Tak mau Hungary melihat apa yang terjadi pada sebagian besar wajahnya.

Dalam kesenyapan yang datang kembali, jari-jemari Hungary mencari jari Prussia di tangga. Ketika dia menemukannya, dia menggenggamnya. Prussia tersentak lalu menoleh.

"Detik ini aku kehilangan seluruh perasaan burukku."

Satu ciuman di pipi, di balik kepala Czech yang tak tahu.

Napas Prussia tertahan.

Slovakia, di halaman samping, tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Suatu malam, Prussia dan Hungary tak peduli bahwa di luar sana berbagai serangan tengah terjadi dan strategi-strategi baru mulai dimatangkan. Prussia sendiri tak peduli bahwa adiknya berperan sendirian dalam mendampingi pemimpin otoriternya. Masa bodoh dengan statusnya sebagai kakak. Karena ketika makan malam itu, Czech di hadapan dia dan Hungary dan Slovakia di samping gadis kecil itu, dia merasa berhasil memanusiakan dirinya sendiri.

Memanusiakan sebuah representasi yang kadang tak lebih dari simbol yang _mengikuti_ kehendak manusia.

 _Hungary, kita berdua adalah orangtua dan Czech adalah putri kita, dan Slovakia adalah kakak tertuaku yang tinggal bersama kita_ , Prussia ingin mencoba mengatakan itu. Ditundanya karena dia merasa dirinya terlalu kikuk. Dia hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan lambat sambil menahan-nahan senyum.

Tetapi ketika Slovakia dengan suara beratnya berkata, "Hei, entah kenapa aku merasa ini seperti sebuah makan malam bersama keluarga."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Prussia menyambar, "Kau kakakku, ini istriku dan dia anak kami, hahahaha!"

Hungary berhenti mengunyah. Prussia tak berani melirik.

Czech menambah cairnya suasana, "Ini seperti satu keluarga yang pernah kulihat di sebuah rumah di negaraku. Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya—dan yang seperti ini sudah cukup membuatku senang ..."

"Aaah, baguslah. Panggil aku ibumu!" Hungary menjawab dengan ceria. Prussia menatapnya tak percaya, namun dia balas memandang dengan mata bercahaya.

Semuanya mencoba melupakan. Dan mereka berhasil, dengan sebuah keluarga buatan yang setidaknya bisa memberi ketenangan untuk satu malam.

* * *

Lalu, ketika waktu semakin jauh melaju, dan kabar-kabar tak mengenakkan mulai berkumpul menjadi satu kesimpulan, malam-malam berikutnya pun mulai terasa menggelisahkan untuk Hungary.

Prussia lebih memilih untuk sering-sering tinggal di Bratislava. Hungary lebih sering pergi bolak-balik Bratislava-Praha-Budapest bahkan Berlin untuk menemui Germany, mewakili Prussia yang begitu keras kepala untuk tinggal.

Semakin sering dia pulang-pergi, semakin banyak hal yang ia ketahui.

Dan dia tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi di tengah malam itu, ketika Czech mengaku bermimpi buruk dan sampai memanggil Hungary untuk mendongenginya.

"Prussia."

Salah satu mata lawan bicaranya terbuka.

Hungary sekali lagi memastikan Czech telah tertidur. "Kita ... _ah,_ kau ... kalian, maksudku ..."

"Kenapa?" bisik Prussia tak kalah pelan.

"Kalah."

"... Oh."

Kening Hungary nyaris menyatu. Mata Prussia tertutup kembali.

"Kau tidak ... tidak ..."

"Bereaksi apa-apa?" sepasang rubi itu menyala lagi. "Hungary, aku tahu semua ini akan punya akhir."

Hungary menggigit bibirnya. Tangan Prussia merayap melintasi tubuh Czech kemudian ujung jemarinya mencapai pinggang Hungary.

"Dengan kekalahan, kita bisa membayar lebih banyak atas apa yang sudah kita lakukan."

"Walaupun itu artinya kita berpisah dengan ... mereka berdua?"

"Mereka pantas menerimanya, dan kita juga."

Hungary menangkup jemari Prussia dengan jari-jari dinginnya. Senyum getir terbentuk. "Jadi ..."

"Kita hanya perlu melewati. Dan menikmati."

Malam itu, Hungary tak melepas tangan Prussia.

Dan Prussia memimpikan sebuah dunia di mana dialah manusia yang hanya hidup dari roti dan air. Hungary adalah istrinya, Czech adalah putri pertama mereka, dan mereka baru saja membicarakan tentang anak kedua. Mungkin ini adalah mimpi yang berulang.

Namun Prussia tak keberatan mengulanginya sampai kiamat sekalipun.

Paginya, Hungary tersentak ketika bangun. Dia tak ingat satu pun mimpi yang langsung mengantarnya pada kesadaran.

"Prussia!" dia langsung membangunkan rekannya, menggerakkan tubuhnya tak sabar.

"Uh? Ah?! Aaaahh, apa—Czech?" Prussia juga langsung bangun ketika mendapati dia hanya berdua di atas tempat tidur bersama Hungary. Dengan lekas dia melompat dari tempat tidur dan Hungary membuntutinya tanpa peduli bahwa rambutnya masih sangat berantakan.

Mereka berlari namun langsung terhenti karena Czech berada di ujung lantai dua rumah, duduk berhadapan dengan Slovakia. Mereka menoleh ke arah Prussia dan Hungary, dan wajah serius mereka sudah cukup mengatakan bukti. Bahwa mereka sudah tahu.

Slovakia tersenyum tipis. Dan Czech pun berdiri, mendekati keduanya yang berdiri mematung.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Slovakia."

Prussia dan Hungary bertatapan. Prussia lalu menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, yah ... begitulah ..."

"Mungkin ini saatnya aku pulang ke Praha."

Hungary meneguk ludah.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya selama ini," Czech membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mimpi. Kecuali Tuhan, dengan senjata yang bernama kenyataan.

Mimpi-mimpi Prussia yang hanya punya jarak setipis helai satin dengan kenyataan sekarang harus selesai. Kedamaian Hungary di rumah Bratislava pun usai.

* * *

Prussia memandang luka-luka di tangannya, yang muncul dengan mudahnya hanya karena terkena serpihan-serpihan dari rumah aslinya di Berlin yang runtuh. Daya tahan tubuhnya sedang kacau karena keadaan yang terjadi pada status negaranya—namun satu-satunya hal yang dia khawatirkan adalah bukan dirinya. Dia menyandarkan kepala pada tembok yang tak lagi utuh.

 _Hungary sedang apa sekarang?_

Dan jauh di sana, di Budapest, Hungary sedang mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dinding yang masih bisa berdiri tegak di salah satu bagian rumahnya. Ganti rugi perang, keadaan rakyat yang harus diperbaiki, dan hal lain yang kebanyakan adalah hal negatif ... pasti akan dijelang tak lama lagi.

 _Prussia dan Czech ... juga Slovakia, apa mereka akan mengalami hal yang lebih berat?_

 _... Terlebih Prussia._

Lalu mereka sama-sama menunduk, menyembunyikan kepala di atas tangan yang terlipat yang berpangku di atas lutut yang kotor.

Masa-masa menyenangkan di tengah perang itu tidak ada lagi. Mereka harus menegaskannya terutama untuk diri mereka sendiri. Tidak ada tempat untuk lari lagi.

Namun setidaknya, perang sudah berakhir.

Entah apa penggantinya.

* * *

Lagi, Prussia menerima surat dari Russia yang berisi hal sama. Ketiga kalinya bulan ini. Dia meneguk ludah, setelah selesai membacanya. Sebab tak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada diajak bergabung bersama Russia, setelah kekalahan dan kemusnahan negaranya di Perang Dunia Kedua.

Namun, dia memang tak punya pilihan.

Apalagi, di akhir surat tersebut, ditambahkan kata-kata, _Lusa ada pertemuan dengan teman-teman baru. Alamat tempatnya kucantumkan di bawah. Semoga kau bersedia ikut, Prussia, dan aku sangat menantikanmu._

Pilihan tak diberikan, tekanan yang disuguhkan.

Memang, Prussia tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia tak bisa lari pada adiknya, karena pasca perang, mereka dipisahkan di dua rumah yang berbeda dan masing-masing rumah dijaga oleh tentara Sekutu bawahan England, America atau France.

Dia menyapa langit.

Kalau begini caranya, dia benar-benar ingin memindahkan mimpi lamanya ke dunia nyata. Biar saja dia fana, yang penting dia punya keluarga. Sederhana tidak mengapa, asalkan dia tak dituntut oleh banyak problema.

* * *

Tempat itu tak begitu besar. Hanya seperti rumah biasa dengan dua lantai dan minim tanaman di sekitar pekarangannya. Hanya ada satu mobil di halaman, walau terlihat baru namun tidak juga memberi aura yang baik untuk tempat tersebut.

Begitu memasuki halaman tempat yang dia tuju, dia terbelalak kaget. "Hungary?!"

"... Huh?"

Prussia dengan cepat mendekati wanita itu. "Kau juga ... diundang?"

"Russia berkali-kali mengirimkan surat padaku. Aku tidak punya pilihan, begitu pula orang-orangku. Jadi ..."

"Mari kita lewati ini sama-sama," Prussia menggamit bahu Hungary dan langsung mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Langkahnya tidak segontai saat berangkat tadi, dan matanya tak menunjukkan keraguan sepayah yang dia tunjukkan di sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

Lalu di bagian yang sepertinya ruang tamu yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa menjadi seperti lobi, mereka berdua berhenti.

"Czech?!"

"Slovakia!"

Czech langsung menoleh. Matanya terbuka lebar untuk beberapa detik, namun kemudian dia langsung meluncur, menyambar dua orang tersebut. "Hungary! Prussia!"

Prussia tertawa-tawa ketika tubuh Czech menempel pada dirinya dan Hungary, dengan masing-masing tangan melingkar rapat di punggung mereka berdua. Dia mengucek-ucek rambut Czech kemudian menepuknya. "Kau juga ikut dipanggil, heh? Ah, senang melihatmu di sini. Dan juga Slovakia."

Hungary mencium kepala Czech, "Aku merindukanmu. Lama tidak mengirimi kabar, nih. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku masih bisa bertahan walaupun banyak hal telah terjadi. Dan semuanya perlahan jadi lebih baik di negaraku dan Slovakia. Kalian ... terutama kau, Prussia, aku senang melihatmu masih baik-baik saja walau ..."

Sekali lagi, Prussia mengacaukan rambut Czech, dan dia masih terkekeh. "Negaraku dihilangkan dari peta dunia, ya 'kan? Ha ha, tenang saja, aku yang hebat ini masih bisa bertahan dan menemuimu sekarang!" dia menepuk dada, membuat Hungary menyikutnya.

Slovakia mendekat, dan tersenyum. "Senang bisa berkumpul lagi di tengah-tengah suasana yang ... yah, mungkin agak sedikit kurang mengenakkan ini. Dan ... bisakah kita masuk? Kurasa Russia sudah menunggu."

Prussia menghela napas. "Ah, baiklah. Ayo."

Langkah Prussia lebih ringan sekarang.

* * *

Makan malam rutin bersama Russia yang diadakan seminggu tiga kali tidak pernah begitu menyenangkan, apalagi dengan giliran piket bersih-bersih yang diatur sedemikian rupa setiap harinya. Hungary berbisik pada Czech pada suatu waktu, ketika dia baru mengetahui jadwal itu, _aah, curang, kau satu hari bersama Prussia dan Slovakia!_ Tetapi bukan berarti dia kurang menyukai Poland, Ukraine, dan Estonia yang satu jadwal dengannya, tentu saja. Ini lebih baik dari apapun yang ia rasakan dalam suasana makan malam!

"Yah, aku lebih suka aroma sabun yang kemarin," Ukraine mendekatkan piring yang baru saja disabuni Hungary ke wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Poland bilang dia lebih suka yang ini, makanya dia beli ini tadi pagi," Hungary mengendikkan dagunya sambil menoleh, menunjuk pada Poland dan Estonia yang sedang mengepel lantai ruang makan yang besar itu sambil saling bercanda.

"Tapi yang ini tidak buruk juga," Ukraine tertawa kecil, menyelesaikan urusan tumpukan piring dan gelas bersabun dengan cekatan, dengan kran air yang dibuka maksimum. Dengan singkat semuanya sudah tertata rapi di ujung konter dan di dalam lemari.

"Ada yang harus kita kerjakan lagi?" tanya Hungary sambil mengelap tangannya pada apron putih miliknya.

"Semua beres, kurasa. Biarkan saja Poland dan Estonia, hihihi," dia mendorong punggung Hungary sambil melindungi mulutnya dengan tangan. "Tugas kita hanya mencuci piring. Ayo, kita ke kamar saja."

Mereka berpisah di tangga, karena Russia mengkhususkan kamar-kamar untuk Uni Soviet di lantai dua dan yang lain di lantai tiga. Baru saja Hungary akan memasuki kamarnya, dia tertahan oleh niatnya sendiri. Kamar Czech terbuka lebar, tak seperti biasanya.

Dia menengok.

"Ah, itu dia, sudah datang."

Prussia berada di sisi tepi kanan tempat tidur dan menghadap pintu, sementara Czech memunggunginya. Lelaki itu langsung menunjuk ke arah datangnya Hungary dan Czech dengan cepat membalikkan badan.

"Dia bilang dia mimpi buruk lagi, tiga hari berturut-turut ini. Mungkin ... kaubisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Hungary tersenyum cerah, dan tak perlu kata-kata apapun untuk memberitahu keinginannya. Dia langsung berbaring di samping Czech, "Dongeng yang seperti apa? Yang lucu atau yang mengharukan?"

"Yang mengharukan! Aku sangat suka cerita-cerita seperti itu. Dan Hungary—maaf merepotkanmu—"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini kewajibanku," dia mengecup kening Czech. "Sekarang, tarik selimutmu. Aku akan bercerita mulai dari sekarang."

Lembar tebal itu pun menutupi Czech sampai ke leher, namun hanya separuh dari tubuh Prussia. Prussia sempat bertatap mata dengan Hungary, dan senyumannya bertahan lama setelah itu terjadi. Bahkan ketika Hungary mulai sibuk dengan dongengnya.

Czech mendengarkan dengan saksama.

Hidup bersama Russia, dengan sistem negara mereka di bawah kendalinya, untuk hitungan waktu yang tak ingin terlalu dipikirkan Prussia, tak terasa menyebalkan lagi. Dengan suara lembut Hungary yang sedang mendongeng, dia merasa memiliki mimpinya kembali. Karena mimpi-mimpi itu memang tak pernah mati, dan masih selalu bisa dia panggil lagi.

"... Kelinci abu-abu itu bisa bertemu lagi dengan tupai teman masa kecilnya, dan mereka berburu biji-bijian di hutan bersama lagi. Kelinci itu telah kehilangan salah satu tangannya, dan tupai itu tak bisa melompat dengan lincah lagi karena ekornya, yang biasa menjadi penyeimbang saat dia menyeberangi satu pohon ke pohon lain, sudah putus. Tetapi tupai itu membantu kelinci makan dan kelinci menggendong tupai di punggungnya saat tupai itu kelelahan berlari di tanah. Lalu ..."

Mata Czech sudah tertutup dan Prussia sudah bergeser agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan anak itu dan bisa menyusup ke dalam selimut dengan nyaman. Hungary memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan lagi.

Tangan Prussia menangkup kedua orang di sisinya, "Aku merasa menjadi kelinci."

Hungary menyeringai kecil, "Itu memang terinspirasi dari sesuatu yang terjadi tak jauh darimu. Dan aku."

"Aah, yeah. Dua orang yang sama-sama mencoba bangkit setelah kalah dan terluka. Sekarang waktunya tidur. Hungary, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu kalau kaumau."

"Tidak," Hungary memejamkan mata dengan tenang. "Aku lebih suka di sini."

Ada banyak hal yang pergi, namun sepertinya juga banyak hal-hal sederhana yang tak pernah mati.

 **end.**

* * *

 **quickfacts**

1) Cekoslowakia (waktu itu masih satu negara, tahun 90an mereka pisah jadi dua negara yang berbeda secara damai), pernah diinvasi oleh Jerman dan Hungaria di era WWII.

2) Jerman mengambil 'porsi' negara Ceko, karena di sana ada satu daerah bernama _Sudetenland_ yang dihuni oleh orang-orang Jerman. (ah, ya know, that racism and superiority in WWII ...)

3) Nama operasi penyerangan atas Cekoslowakia ini diberi nama _Fall Grün_. Jerman menginvasi negara ini pada 15 Maret 1939, lalu memasukkan daerah Bohemia dan Moravia ke _Third Reich_ , lalu membuat negara itu jadi 'satelit' mereka.

4) Hungaria menginvasi daerah Slowakia (ada istilah Slovak-Hungarian War), karena mereka meminta daerah yang dihuni oleh orang-orang Hungaria di negara tersebut. Perang perbatasan terjadi dari 23 sampai 31 Maret 1939. Dan akhirnya, 4 April, teritori tersebut diserahkan ke Hungaria.

5) fyi, Jerman Timur, Hungaria, Ceko dan Slowakia termasuk 'satu kubu' atas dasar Pakta Warsawa.

for further info, go check wikipedia and another historian site to read. feel free to correct me if i did mistakes!

.

.

.

dan ... guys, selalu, selalu—perang hanya akan membawa lebih banyak penderitaan daripada keindahan—tapi percayalah, selalu ada kebahagiaan kecil yang bisa disyukuri di balik setiap peristiwa. all hail family!pruhunczech! /o/ #salah

.

.

.

oops wah czech bisa jadi kakaknya kugelmugel wwwww yes i do have my own concept of family!pruhun, feel free to have your own theory too but yeah this is mine h3h3h3 plus, hungary's badass side with motherly figure is my cup of tea banget hehe gimana ya ... bagi saya hungary itu memang sangar dan waw waktu mbayangin dia nembak pake pistol itu kayaknya makin sayang ya sama hungary tapi di sisi lain, dia sayang anak-anak X/D

dan oh, ya, aku udah pernah cerita belum soal chara czech dan slovakia? aku pernah masukin dia di fic ANTHOLOGY tapi aku lupa udah jelasin apa belum? but bagi yang belum baca fic itu, sini aku jelasin~ mereka bukan OC lho. sila buka hetascanlations at tumblr dot com dan cari tag aph czech. di situ ada Q&A sama himapapa dan dia ngekonfirm bahwa czech itu cewek. dan di post blog, entah tahun 2012 apa berapa aku lupa, pernah diposting art berwarna dua orang, cowok dan cewek, yang penggambarannya sama persis dengan deskripsi czech dan slovakia yang pernah dikatakan himapapa. yes, czech is a lady and pretty with braided hair kyah xoxo


End file.
